This invention relates to light energy delivery heads, and more particularly to a laser diode head or other light energy delivery head for delivering light energy to a selected depth in a medium, particularly a scattering medium, which head provides improved heat management for both the laser diodes (or other light energy emitter) and the medium and/or which more efficiently utilizes light energy from the laser/emitter.
Light energy emitters, including lasers, and in particular semiconductor diode lasers, flash lamps, halogen and other filament lamps, etc., are finding increasing application in medical, industrial, research, governmental and other applications. For many of these applications, the light energy is to be delivered at a selected depth in a light scattering medium. Because of the scattering, only a fraction of the light energy delivered to the surface of the medium reaches the target area, with much of the remaining energy being refracted out of the medium and dissipated in the surrounding atmosphere. For a highly scattering medium such as skin, as much as 50-80 percent of the incident energy may be lost due to this back scattering effect, requiring more powerful light energy emitters/lasers or a larger number of emitters/diodes lasers (where diode lasers are used), or requiring that light energy be delivered over a much smaller area, in order to achieve a desired fluence at a target. Utilizing a head with a more powerful emitter/laser or utilizing a larger number of and/or more powerful emitters/diode lasers makes the head larger and more expensive and increases the heat management problems resulting from use of the head. Concentrating the beam to achieve higher fluence with smaller spot size or aperture adversely affects the depth in the medium which can be reached by the light energy and can significantly increase the time required to perform a given procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,023, to Rox Anderson, teaches one way of dealing with the reflection problem with certain laser or other light energy emitting devices. However, the technique of this patent also results in small spot sizes and is not readily adaptable for use in certain applications, such as in laser diode heads. An improved technique is therefore required to permit optimum utilization of the light energy from light energy emitting devices in general, and from laser diodes or laser diode bars of a laser diode head in particular, by recycling or reusing light scattered from the surface of the irradiated medium and directing it back toward a desired target area in the medium.
A related problem involves heat management when using a laser diode head, or other head containing light energy emitters, and in particular the ability to utilize a common cooling element to cool both the laser diodes/light energy emitters and the surface of the medium being irradiated. Surface cooling can be required in various applications, particularly medical applications, since laser energy being delivered at a depth in the medium, for example a patient""s skin, must pass through the surface of the medium, for example the epidermis of a patient""s skin, in order to reach the target area. Heating of the medium surface can cause damage at the surface if suitable cooling is not provided. Prior art systems have either not provided cooling for the medium surface or have required separate cooling elements for the diodes and the medium.
In accordance with the above, this invention provides, in a first aspect, a head for applying light energy to a selected depth in a scattering medium having an outer layer in physical and thermal contact with the head. The head includes a thermally conductive block or mount having an energy emitting surface; at least one laser diode or other energy emitting element mounted in the block adjacent the energy emitting surface, each of the elements being in thermal contact with the mount and being oriented to direct light energy through the energy emitting surface. A thin, transparent, thermally conductive layer is provided over the light emitting surface and in thermal contact therewith, the layer being in contact with the outer layer of the medium when the head is applying light energy thereto. Finally, a cooling mechanism is provided for the mount, permitting the mount to sink heat from both the elements and the outer layer of the medium. For some embodiments, the thermally conductive layer is a coating formed on the light emitting surface of the mount.
For preferred embodiments, the head also includes a reflecting layer formed on the thermally conductive layer, which reflecting layer has an opening formed therein under each element through which light energy may be applied to the medium. The reflecting layer is preferably between the thermally conductive layer and the energy emitting surface of the mount/block, and preferably has an area larger than the area of the block. In particular, the area of the reflecting layer could be at least substantially as large as the aperture of reflection for scattered light energy from the medium. In order to achieve a desired amplification coefficient (f) as a result of retroreflection from the reflecting layer, the aperture through which light energy       D    min    =      d                                        f            ·            R            ·            r                                f            -            1                              -      1      
is applied to the medium should have a minimum dimension where d is a back-scatter aperture increment for a given wavelength and medium, R is the reflection coefficient of the medium and r is the reflection coefficient of the reflecting layer.
The block for the laser diode head may assume a variety of forms. In particular, for some embodiments of the invention, the block has a depression formed therein, with the energy emitting surface being the surface of the depression, and with each of the elements for some embodiments being mounted to emit light energy substantially perpendicular to the depression surface at the point thereon where the element is mounted. The medium is forced into the depression and into contact with the surface thereof. The forcing of medium into the depression may be accomplished by merely pressing the head against a soft deformable medium, such as some areas of a person""s skin, or suction, for example a vacuum line, may be provided to draw the skin or other medium into the depression. The depression may have a variety of shapes, including being substantially semi-cylindrical or substantially rectangular. Where the head is being utilized for hair removal on for example a person, the depression may be of a size sufficient to permit a single hair follicle to enter the depression in the plane of the rectangular depression.
The reflecting layer may also be formed and utilized for heads which use the cooled block to cool the diodes or other light energy emitters only and not to cool the surface of the medium, for example in applications where a thicker transparent layer is employed or for heads using light energy emitting elements other than laser diode bars, for example filament lamps or light pipes fed by a suitable light emitting component. For such heads, the reflecting layer would still have areas of the type indicated above and would preferably have an emitting aperture with a minimum dimension Dmin determined as indicated above. For these embodiments, the transparent layer could be a waveguide of selected shape, which shape could be a truncated shape which, depending on desired aperture size, would have either its larger end or shorter end adjacent the block. Selected sides or walls of the waveguide may have an angle dependent reflecting layer to attenuate sharply angled light energy entering the waveguide.
In still another aspect of the invention, the head may include at least one energy emitting element mounted to apply light energy to the medium through an aperture, which aperture has a minimum dimension Dmin defined as indicated above, and a reflecting layer mounted to retroreflect light energy back-scattered from the medium. The aperture may be circular, with D being a diameter of the aperture, or substantially rectangular, with D as the length of a short side of the aperture.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more specific description of preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.